


Skillful Approach

by BadTemptress



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: And Lifeline's a little shit, Ask me where my life has gone where I'm writing smut for two characters from a fucking battle royale, Bangalore Tied-up, Doesn't go too far, Dry Humping, F/F, Kissing, Octane (Mentioned), Pathfinder's a cock block, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadTemptress/pseuds/BadTemptress
Summary: “The hell?!”Without missing a beat, Lifeline pulled the blindfold down over her eyes and dragged the chair to where Bangalore could be more easily accessible to her.“My turn!”





	Skillful Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone hyped for season 3?

The armory was only a small part of the very, very large ‘legend base’— affectionately named by the legends who visited there. It was right next to the outdoor range, and usually well occupied a week before the games started. But now it was deserted, and Lifeline cheerfully skipped along, head bobbing to the music streaming from her headphones, occasionally performing some complex footwork to go along with the beat. The next game wasn’t until a month from now, and with her name already on the signup, she was here for practice.

She went to swipe her I.D (which proudly displayed her kill count, number of wins, and the amount of times she had to save her teammates asses), but the screen was already a bright blue, the word ‘OPEN’ written across it in bold white letters. Frowning, Lifeline put her I.D away. She was hoping to have the place to herself. Opening the door, the armory was practically empty. All the lockers along the walls were shut, the metal tables were clear, and the guns were on the racks.

Save for one lone figure in the center of the room, at a table with a peacekeeper in front of her. Lifeline couldn’t help the smile that drew across her lips as she picked out the silhouette, recognizing the wide shoulders and crew cut hair from anywhere.

‘Hey ‘Nita,” 

Bangalore looked back, reaching up to push the blindfold from her eyes to rest on her forehead. Still smiling, Lifeline crossed the distance between them, ignoring Bangalore’s look of disdain.

“Told you to stop calling me that.”

“Did ya?”

Lifeline leaned on the table, eyes sweeping across the parts of the peacekeeper and the choke hop up sitting beside it. She glanced back to Bangalore, at her hardened and impatient expression.

“Field strippin’?”

“Without the blindfold, I can have a peacekeeper reassembled with a hop up in the same amount of time it takes for a man to pull the trigger on me. Guess who ends up with the holes in their chest?”

Lifeline didn’t respond to that. Bangalore was a little notorious of being full of her skill. Not unwarranted, especially when you consider that she had won 8 times, and two of those times were as a solo against full squads. But she didn’t like to feed into egos, already have received that lesson from Octane. Several times.

“So den what’s ta blindfold for?” She reaches over to hook a finger under it, pulling it back down over dark eyes. Her hand was lightly smacked away and the blindfold was pushed up again.

“To challenge myself.” Bangalore said, reaching over to the parts. Lifeline watched silently as she put the peacekeeper back together, then checked the function of it, setting it down on the table afterwards with a heavy ‘clunk’.

A mischievous smile curled across her face, “Let’s see it den.”

Bangalore let out a grunt, pulling the blindfold over her eyes. For the next twenty seconds, Lifeline watched as she broke down the peacekeeper to its barest parts, put the precision choke in there, then reassembled it like it were as easy as breathing— which to the soldier, it might as well have been. Strong hands put the peacekeeper down, and Lifeline almost rolled her eyes at the smug smirk Bangalore had as she pulled up her blindfold.

“Impressed?”

“Hm, almost.” Lifeline twisted so her back was to the table and she took a seat, pushing her headphones down to her neck and pretending to look thoughtful. “Can ya do it with a hand tied behind ya back?” To emphasize her point, she fiddled with one of the suspender straps of her pants, thankfully removable.

Bangalore scoffed, “yeah, right. It’ll only take me two more seconds.” She pushed the blindfold down again. Now with her own smirk, Lifeline causally pushed herself off the table, removing one of the straps from her pants with a _ snap _. Circling around, she roughly grabbed one of Bangalore’s wrists and tied it to the chair with practiced ease. Then she removed her other suspender, and leaned in close to the former soldier’s ear.

“Whenever ya ready, ‘Nita.” Lifeline almost purred.

With only a second of pause, Bangalore got to work, disassembling the shotgun. Not with as much ease as before, but the skill wasn’t lost at all as she had the gun in its bare parts in seconds. Occasionally, the tied hand twitched and tried to move as the free one hesitated. Lifeline didn’t fail to notice. 

Being a medic, traversing summits to rescue trapped individuals, and, hell, being in the apex games, taught Lifeline a lot about the art of patience. So she sat and waited until Bangalore had the thing resembled, the whole process having took around thirty seconds, 8 more than what the soldier bragged she would get. Still, she had a satisfied grin on her face as she leaned back in her chair and pushed the blindfold up to examine her work.

“Now you’re impressed.”

Lifeline gave her a sweet smile. Then she lunged for her free hand and got it behind the chair, tying it as quickly as she could to one of the rungs in the back, securing the knot twice with a small bow.

“The hell?!”

Without missing a beat, Lifeline pulled the blindfold down over her eyes and dragged the chair to where Bangalore could be more easily accessible to her.

“My turn!” She almost sang, setting the chair back and watching as Bangalore struggled, tugging at her binds and attempting to curve a finger around the bow to undo it. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“Don’t bother, ‘Nita. I used to do mountain rescues, I know how to tie a secure knot.” Lifeline said, then quietly stepped around Bangalore. Her head whipped to the side, then back to the front of her. Lifeline might be making guesses here, but she wanted to say that she didn’t look too pleased with her at the moment.

“Ajay, get this off me!”

“Mmhm, some-ting’s gonna be gettin’ off, but it ain’t gonna be those ties.”

She grazed a hand along her neck, scraping her fingernails against the soft skin behind her ear to the dip in her collarbone. She felt her tense. Taking the small opportunity where Bangalore wasn’t struggling, Lifeline looped around the chair and took a seat in her lap.

“Min’ if I sit ‘ere?”

She ran her fingers along her neck and hooked them from behind, enjoying the sight of Bangalore’s face darkening. She pressed her forehead to hers. 

“What… are you doing, Ajay?” Bangalore muttered. Lifeline couldn’t help but laugh.

“What does it look like, soldier girl?” 

“I don’t know what it looks like; I’m blindfolded.” Leave it to Bangalore to state the obvious as always. A particular reminder of her pointing out the function of a body shield crossed Lifeline’s mind and she almost rolled her eyes at the memory. 

“I’m jus’ finishin’ what was started a few weeks ago.” She pressed her lips to hers and pulled back before it could be reciprocated. “If ya don’t min’.”

Bangalore huffed and looked away. Clearly, her pride wouldn’t let her say if she minded or not. Oh well, guess she was going to have to get it out of her. Not that she didn’t like that method.

She slid back on strong thighs, hands removing themselves from her neck and slowly dragging down the black t-shirt Bangalore wore. Fingers reached the hem and she pushed it up to expose her toned stomach. She leaned forward and met her neck with lips and teeth, nipping at her jugular and kissing the sting better. Bangalore’s throat bobbed up and down as she swallowed, and a low groan rumbled through it. Lifeline’s hands traveled upwards, meeting each bump of her ribs and trailing sideways to her chest.

“Well?” Lifeline muttered, scooting close again so she could start a steady roll of her hips. Almost like dancing, except Bangalore’s groin was the dance floor. “Do ya min’?”

Lifeline watched with a wicked grin as Bangalore rolled her head back with another, more irritated, groan, exposing her throat. Taking the chance while she had it, she attacked the newly-exposed skin with renewed vigor, scraping her teeth and dragging her tongue along smooth skin and kissing along her jawline. Bangalore craned her head down, mouth falling open, lips quickly being claimed by Lifeline.

The slow, steady hip rocking started to become more of a quick, sudden jerks, ones that started to be reciprocated by the woman underneath her. The friction wasn’t as good as it would if they both weren’t wearing pants, but it still did a little something and Lifeline felt warm in her abdomen, enjoying the feeling and sight of Bangalore slowly giving in to the sensations as well. She pulled away from her to catch her breath, staring at Bangalore’s flushed face, a stark contrast from the white blindfold she wore.

Pressing her lips to hers again, it didn’t take long before a tongue swept across her bottom lip. Lifeline caught it between her lips and sucked gently, holding on tighter to Bangalore’s chest when her hips jerked upwards in response and relishing in the moan she let out. Hands removed themselves from underneath her shirt and Lifeline grabbed ahold of the arms of the chair, using them as leverage to rock harder and faster.

“Ya still-_ huff- _ ‘aven’t gave me an answer yet, ‘Nita.”

Sneakily, she removed one of her hands from the arm and teased her way down to Bangalore’s belt buckle. 

“Heh, you’re not getting anything out of me.” Bangalore said, though her own body betrayed her cool response as she rocked harder against the hand on her groin. Lifeline raised an eyebrow, rubbing her palm against her and almost laughing at how the soldier shifted in her seat and pressed upwards.

“Then I guess ya not gettin’ anythin’ at all,” Before she could respond Lifeline had already started kissing her again, deepening it almost immediately. Fingers traced around the buckle, then clumsily undid it, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of tight grey jeans. Tapping her fingers along the center of her pelvis, not quite dipping her fingers in. She could feel the heat radiating from there.

“A-Ajay…”

Long fingers traced downwards, ignoring the band of tight boy shorts and instead moving down to wet center of the cloth, pushing at it and feeling it give easily and feeling puffy-

“Who’s ready for training? I-!”

The robotic voice made both of them jump, Bangalore tugging painfully at her binds and and Lifeline unfortunately falling straight off her lap and onto the floor. A red optic focused in on them, moving back and forth as Pathfinder examined the situation, his hands on his ‘hips’.

“Now this is not for general audiences! I should go now to avoid further embarrassment, friends.” Without another word Pathfinder twisted and _ grappled _ out of the room, miraculously managing to fit through the doorway and shut it behind him as he went. Lifeline sat on the cold floor, ass hurting from the fall, and quite frankly speechless at the entire situation. Bangalore threw her head back and let out a growl.

“Fucking cock-blocking robot,”

Lifeline let out a laugh at the choice words and got up, striding over and pulling the blindfold up so she could see dark eyes. They squinted at the sudden increase of light, then widened again, allowing Ajay to see the lust and need in them.

“Well? Ya pride gonna make me leave the room and you strapped to this chair?”

Bangalore somehow blushed harder, her eyebrows furrowing and her lip curling up in distaste. 

“Ah, fine. I want you to continue what you were doing.”

Lifeline had to suppress her irritation.

“Good enough, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! this possibly might be continued.


End file.
